Ninja in Hogwarts
by TigerANBU
Summary: With the death of Cedric and the return of Voldemort at the end of last year Dumbledore has decided, with the future resting on Harry's shoulders, it is only prudent for him to employ some rather unconventional undercover protection. Warnings and further descriptions inside.


**Although the plot will follow the course of the fifth Harry Potter book please note that it takes place before Naruto enters the academy and before Iruka ever becomes a teacher. It's set about three years after the Kyuubi attack. And yes I have fudged a bit with designs and ages.**

_Sadly I do not own any of the characters portrayed in this fic that honor belongs to the literary geniuses of Naruto and Harry Potter._

**By the way there will be some shounen ai in the form of two characters ('cuz they are just cute that way but no worries nothing explicit, anything like that will be contained in one-shots as side stories, and I wont tell you who they are yet but hopefully you can figure it out by the end :D) contained in this fic so if you can't handle two guys being romantically involved or take offense to that then you just need to hit the little back button at the top of your browse and stop bothering me with your bigoted-ness. Other than that I'm not sure there will be any sort of romance going on this seeing as this fic is primarily so I can get my fix of Naruto/Harry Potter cross-overs and this story has been floating around in my head for a while.**

**Also I apologize for any grammar mistakes in advance. I have tried to catch them all but some may slip past me at points. I've also noticed while writing this that it is quiet hard to integrate the Naruto world into the Harry Potter world. (Mostly because I tend to think ninjas are just slightly more awesome than wizards so I am probably going to be more biased towards the ninjas, with the exception of Fred and George who are just epicly awesome.)**

**Hmmm I suppose that's enough of my rambling now on with the story =)**

***Prologue***

A speckled owl bearing a small rectangular envelope flew towards the oval window of the Sandaime's office on a late Wednesday morning in mid-summer. As soon as the strange, unknown bird had passed the village wards it was closely monitored by the perimeter guard. However, once the bird was confirmed to be heading towards the Hokage's office the boarder guards sprang into action determined to catch the bird first and scan it to determine whether it was carrying any harmful jutsu's intended for the Hokage.

Yet in the split second one of the guards hands reached to close around the bird the Sandaime snatched the envelope from the birds leg, leaving a flabbergasted perimeter squad to burst into the Hokage's office with renewed determination to protect their Hokage from any ill jutsu that may befall him. Only to be confronted with him sitting calmly at his desk reading the suspicious letter. They stopped in their tracks at a signal from the Hokage saying the envelope contained no harm and they should leave him in peace to further examine its contents.

Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi sat for a while thinking over the contents of the letter now resting upon his desk, and what strange content it was. Written on a piece of parchment in gaudy bright green ink was a request by a man named Albus Dumbledore from a distant land with far to many titles attached to his name. Apparently the man was calling for help in protecting a particular student under his care who's life was being threatened. The letter explained that a guard for the boy would only be needed until the rest of the people in his community (people he named as wizards) came to the realization that some "Dark Lord" or other also known as "Voldemort" had indeed returned from seclusion to once again terrorize the Wizarding world. Dumbledore further stated it should only take a year or so before the egomaniac would announce his return or make a false move that would ultimately reveal his return.

As odd as the letter was, the man sounded sincere in his request for help and was forth coming with vital pieces of information. Those pieces of information would help determine the level of the mission, type of shinobi needed to complete such a delicate mission as it needed to be conducted in secrecy and guards that looked young enough to pose as students. After further contemplating the information contained in the letter Sarutobi came to a decision on the acceptance of the mission and who he would entrust such a mission to. Standing up from his desk and crossing his arms behind his back and called in the ANBU Wolf, Cat, Tree, and Snake; as soon as the four were in attendance he began to explain the mission to them and the delicacy of such a mission.

"I called you all in here to inform you of an undercover A rank mission that may escalate into an S rank. The mission will require you to travel abroad for an extended period of time." Sandaime calmly explained to the ANBU members as they waited patiently for him to continue speaking.

"The mission will begin in a three weeks time and require that you learn the employers way of life which is a fair bit different from our own. Along with learning their culture you will also have to learn the information required to successfully integrate into their school system. As an undercover mission you will be attending school as students since all of you appear to be young enough to pull off the mission." Sandaime paused waiting for the obvious signs of irritation at being called young to fade before continuing.

"Your primary objective at the school will be to maintain the safety of one student in particular who appears to have a strange connection to the man terrorizing their civilization. However, you will also be tasked with maintaining the overall safety of the school yet the teachers and other employees of the school will also be engaged with protecting the school from any harm that may befall it. You will have the next three weeks to study up and review the mission requirements for the area you will be helping and another week under the tutelage of one of the schools ex-professors to make sure you can believably be passed off as exchange students at the school. The final part of your tasks in order to successfully complete your mission is the removal of your masks for the time being since, as I understand it, there is a great fear among the people of those who wear masks." He concluded.

With that said all four shinobi removed their masks, revealing their faces for the first time when on a mission to their teammates for the upcoming year.

"Minerva, I understand your concern over involving foreign warriors in our affairs but I assure you I have fully researched the matter and we need more protection for Harry and the school with all the opposition we are facing from the Ministry of Magic and the magical community in general." Albus patiently explained.

"Yes, but do they have to be trained killers? Wouldn't it be safer to ask for help from other magical communities that we know the history of and share in our culture instead of these outsiders who have no idea what the conditions are here in Britain?" Minerva asked as she nervously wrung her hands.

"It's precisely because these people have no connection to the current events in the Wizarding world that they will be able to concentrate on their task without being distracted by the politics that now compose the Wizarding world. They are also under contract and morally obligated to complete their mission. Who knows we may even make some invaluable friends and strengthen our relations with the foreign country which could be useful in the war that is looming before us." Albus stated with a twinkle in his eye.

"Well if you feel its the right choice to make Albus, then I wont stand in your way. You've led us so far through worse situations so I stand once more by your judgement." Minerva replied.

"Thank you Minerva that means a great deal coming from you." Albus said a smile on his lips. "Our new friends will be arriving in a couple weeks in order to refine the skills they will need to successfully pass off as exchange students to Hogwarts at that time I will have Lupin assess the visitors abilities with our schools curriculum while they stay at Grimmauld place."

With that said both professors fell into silence contemplating the year that was to come, one the complications that could arise from having unknown warriors in their midst, the other thinking of the friendships and bonds that would unfold in the coming year.

Kakashi, Iruka, Yamato, and Anko sat in the third training ground pouring over the books, Dumbledore-sama had sent over in a package, for years 1-4 for the school they were to attend. While they had requested the books for year 5, they had been informed that it would be impossible to receive them since those books had yet to be assigned. It had been decided they would attend as fifth and fourth year students, even though Kakashi was 19 by this point while Iruka and Yamato were 16 and Anko only 15.

They also poured over some history books concerning the situation of the mission they now found themselves in. The four shinobi, while studying, twiddled the small wooden sticks they had been provided by their employer through the odd means of having their measurements taken, a strand of hair and their main chakra types sent to an odd place called Ollivanders Wand Shop. Apparently the sticks allowed them to preform the spells written in the textbooks. They had felt a slight pull towards the sticks when they had first picked them up but other than that did not see the need to carry a flimsy stick with them. They had all spent the better part of the week learning to cast the spells they would have to know in the up coming year.

After removing their masks in the Sandaime's office it had been determined that Anko, Yamato, Iruka and Kakashi would be enrolled in year five in order to keep a closer watch on their charge with Kakashi acting as acting captain, Yamato as second captain; while Iruka would be first medic and Anko would be the infiltration and reconnaissance expert. It also helped that they were part of the handful of people in the village that had even the smallest of grasps on the English language.

A week and a half had passed since the Sandaime's declaration that they were to take the mission. The next half a week was to be spent preparing for the year long mission. They quickly fell into a discussion on the details of the mission beyond pretending to be students and assessed the skills they would need along with fleshing out their back stories in case any awkward questions were asked of them.

Kakashi, Iruka, Yamato, and Anko decided their backstory would consist of them all being from the same school and that due to their excellence in schoolwork and letters from their teachers recommending they broaden their schooling and explore new lands they are being admitted as transfer students to the Wizarding school in London. And since the students wouldn't know of their history the elite ANBU members settled on using their real names considering the files containing information about their higher ranked missions were sealed so not many out side of the Fire country knew of their existence and it would be less information to keep straight. After determining the name of their school, Konoha Academy, and that they would all portray 15 year old students in order to better blend in with their charges, the ANBU members began to flesh out life stories making sure to keep as close to who their actual lives with the exclusion of all mentions of ninja activity. The next half week passed quickly and they soon found themselves back in the Hokage's office awaiting the final instructions for the mission and for reaching their destination.

"Here is a scroll containing the information you will need in order to reach your destination safely. You have 1 hour to prepare the final touches needed for your mission. Good luck and make your country proud." Sandaime calmly told the four ninja who would soon be departing on the nearly year long mission.

With that said they gathered together to hurriedly read over the instructions needed to reach their final destination. Surprise flitted across their faces when they read that in order to reach london they would need to hold on to a musty old boot at promptly 7:02 that morning which would act as a portkey for them to travel then all they had to do was wait for the squeezing sensation to be over. After the squeezing sensation they would have then landed in front of their final destination however the time would be 11:02 p.m. at the location they would arrive at due to time zones and all. At that point in time the shinobi would all have to read the address given to them by Dumbledore-sama in order to enter the building's premises. While the instruction were strange and a bit obscure the shinobi managed to make their way to the musty old boot located in the 5th training ground and grasp on to the boot at 7:01 only to wait patiently for the odd pulling sensation they had read about that would signal the success of the portkey transporting them.

Suddenly there was a strong lurching feeling in the pit of their stomachs and the four ANBU felt themselves being pulled through time and space to land in a graceless heap in front of a row of harsh looking decrepit old buildings. Quickly untangling themselves Kakashi pulled out the slip of paper containing the address of the house they were suppose to meet Dumbledore-sama's representative at. He held the scrape of paper so the rest of his team members could read it, and was surprised when he looked up at where number 12 Grimmauld Place should be but was met with only only with houses numbers 11 and 13 pressed firmly against each other. After the last member of the team had read the scrap of paper a shifting glimmering rift opened as all four ANBU now looked towards the nonexistent house only to gasp in surprise when the buildings on either side began to be pushed away from the rift causing a house bearing the number 12 began to emerge. As the house finally materialized, Kakashi, taking the initiative, strode up to the door firmly grasped the handle.

Just as Kakashi's hand could make contact with it the door swung open with a violent whooshing sound, revealing a thin, worn-out-looking old man in tattered robes. The shinobi stood startled for a moment at the unexpected movement since they had detected no movement on the other side of the door before approaching it. The old man and shinobi stood staring at each other for a few moments before the thin man shifted his eyes around and quickly waved them inside. Kakashi, Iruka, Anko, and Yamato made a subtle sidelong glance at each other before hurriedly shuffling inside.

As the shinobi stood there taking in their morbid surroundings and the hushed feeling in the air, their guide swiftly shut the door before turning to give them a scrutinizing look. The shinobi in order to blend in better with the civilian world had dressed in cargo-pants and short sleeved shirts. Kakashi and Yamato in black with Kakashi in a navy blue t-shirt, his ANBU gloves, black skater shoes, and a medical mask in place of his normal one, unlike Kakashi, Yamato was in a black tank-top, with white running shoes. Iruka on the other hand wore forest green cargo pants, a navy blue t-shirt and shoes similar to Kakashi's. While Anko had opted instead for a black skirt, tan colored tank-top, and considering it was summer. All of the shinobi had their pale green flak vests and hitai-ate on, which oddly completed their outfits. Overall they made a curious sight even in the civilian world. Hesitating only a moment before opening his mouth the old man began to speak.

"I assume you are the...students..." the man hesitated slightly at the word student before continuing, "Professor Dumbledore has sent to study at Hogwarts this coming year." He stated to which the shinobi merely nodded in response. At their nod the ragged old man continued, "In that case you should be able to answer the question following question: What was the type, name and color of Dumbledores' first pet?"

Kakashi glanced at the other shinobi before matter-of-factly answering, "A hedgehog, with primarily white and brown spines with a white belly by the name of Blue."

The man seemed to consider the answer for a moment before nodding his head and extending a hand which all the shinobi shook as they had read early shaking another's hand was a Western introduction tradition. However, so as not to seem impolite they also gave a slight bow to the man as was dictated by their own traditions of propriety. Looking slightly surprised by the bows the man opened his mouth and began speaking in clear concise tones while motioning that the shinobi should follow him down the hallway.

"Remus Lupin, liaison of Dumbledore, as I understand it I will be assessing your knowledge and proficiency with a wand to make sure you can integrate successfully into Hogwarts. Although I will not actually be teaching at the school this year, I am one of the handful of people privy to the knowledge about your true identity. The only other person at this house who knows you for who you really are is Sirius Black who you will meet tomorrow morning at breakfast. The other three people who know your true identity are: Minerva McGonagall, transfiguration professor and Deputy Headmistress at Hogwarts; Severus Snape, potions master at Hogwarts; and Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody, in charge of Harry's protection detail." Lupin explained as he paused to let the young people process the information. The ANBU nodded at this information, glad they would now be able to tell who they could go to for informing people about the progression of their mission and to ask for supplies should they need them.

"Although I am sure Dumbledore has told you some of the situation that is happening around here I am sure he has not told you everything for fear of the letters being intercepted. In any case their will be a meeting held tomorrow afternoon under the pretense that we are assessing your skill levels at which time Sirius, Mad-Eye and Severus will further inform you about the situation concerning the Wizarding world and Harry Potter." The tattered old man told them gravely before continuing on to explain their sleeping arrangements.

"Now I am sure you are exhausted from your trip and would like to get a good nights sleep, unfortunately Dumbledore did not mention how many of you were coming nor your genders so we have two rooms set up for now: one with a single queen sized and the other with two twin beds, although I'm sure the sleeping arrangements will change over the summer as more people filter in and out of the house. I know I've been moved around three times already! For now though I'll leave you all to arrange your self as to where you want to sleep. Now hurry along to bed, Molly will be up in the morning to rouse you for breakfast. We can introduce you to everyone then." With that said Lupin came to a stop in front of two ancient looking doors on the second floor landing, which the shinobi assumed would be their rooms.

"Arigatou Lupin-san. Thank you for all the information. I guess we'll be seeing you in the morning." Kakashi said and with a small wave goodnight Lupin continued down the hall to what the four ninja assumed were his own sleeping quarters.

Once Lupin had vanished from sight and sound Iruka gave the all clear signal to the rest of the group. With that Kakashi turned towards the small group and silently gave a few quick signals that they were to drop their bags in the bedroom further down the hall before conducting a search of the house in order to completely familiarize themselves with the occupants and layout. They were to meet back in the same bedroom in 10 minutes time to discuss their findings.

Exactly 10 minutes later one could find the four ninja in the bedroom that contained the single queen bed. Yamato was leaning along side the wall while Anko stood arms crossed, feet slightly spread out and planted firmly on the ceiling. Kakashi on the other hand was lazily slouched over on top of the only desk occupying the room. Meanwhile Iruka was sitting perfectly straight in the simple wooden desk chair.

"Anko report." Kakashi stated.

"The entrance we came through seems to just be a long corridor with some pictures and freaky heads hanging along the wall and a large foot by the front door. While the basement level seems to only contain a rather large kitchen with a ornate fireplace at one end along with a decent sized pantry. There was also a small room off to one side that some creepy little creature was huddled up in." Anko stated then almost as an after thought asked a typical Anko question. "I wonder if they have any dango here?" At such a typical question sweat drops appeared along everyones foreheads.

"Ano...Anko-san, I don't think they know what dango is here, after all, I didn't come across any reference to it in any of the culinary books I read on this place." Iruka hesitantly replied. At that Anko looked like she might start crying so to pacify her inevitable tantrum Iruka quickly added that he would probably be able to make her some if she really wanted her addicting treat.

After Anko had calmed down Yamato started in on his own report. " The first floor is composed of a drawing room, a bedroom containing two female occupants: one a small redheaded girl the other a slightly older burnet who appear to be around the ages of 14-16. There is also a bathroom. The drawing room has long windows facing the street we initially landed on, a man sized fireplace, and a tapestry containing names and portraits of various people who appear to be connected by a large tree."

Yamato paused for a moment to let the information sink in before continuing on with his description. "The current floor we are on holds three bedrooms, two of which are currently occupied by us while the remaining room is occupied by a gangly looking teen with bright red hair matching that of the girl on the first floor. He also appears to be around the age of 15. There is also a small bathroom and two closets at the end of the hallway."

With that said Yamato went back to leaning against his wall while Iruka nervously cleared his throat to begin speaking. "There are three bedrooms located on the third floor: one with a red headed couple; one with Professor Lupin; and in the other room was a pair of red headed twin boys. There is also two bathrooms located on the floor along with an elaborate sitting room. On the fourth floor their are two rooms one empty and filled with cobwebs, the other had a swallow skinned, dark haired, skinny man in his mid-thirties."

Iruka then turned in his chair to face Kakashi whilst laying a hand on his knee to signal he was done. Kakashi looked down for a second from his perch on the desk before looking at the other two occupants, giving a slight smile with his eye and telling them about the last floor of the house. "Maa, Maa, the top floor was just an attic with a large fluffy horse-eagle like creature. Well thats all we're gonna get to night. Tomorrow we can ask Lupin-san and the others more questions. I guess we should go to sleep so we can deal with all the questions in the morning. Iruka and I'll take this room. You two can take the twin beds in the other room." Kakashi stated as he slunk off the desk to gently wrap his arms around Iruka.

Anko just rolled her eyes from her place on the ceiling while Iruka flushed a pale pink at Kakashi's actions. Yamato continued to just lean against the wall before stating that those sleeping arrangements would have been the best anyways since Anko would have to take one of the twin beds anyways and that Kakashi's far to protective for his own good. With that said Yamato left the room, (before Kakashi could inflict bodily harm on him) Anko hard on his heels.

**A note on when I will be posting. As I have a total of eleven chapters planned and started I will be posting once a month so it will take me about a year to complete this fic. I know that is a long time to wait between posts but I have to keep up with my life and work, sorry. :)**

**Well now that the prologue is up tell me what you think. You hate it, you love it? And you can send me notes to kick my ass in to gear if I miss a posting date. Also I am looking for a beta reader for all the grammar and spelling mistakes that I miss when I proof read it myself. A second pair of eyes and brain is always better than just one. ^_^**


End file.
